Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, training pants, and adult incontinence undergarments, absorb and contain body exudates.
Fecal material is often difficult to remove from the skin of the user (e.g., wearer) of the absorbent article, in particular on sensitive skin such as that of young babies. Moreover, it is known that fecal material on the skin can cause irritation and redness of the skin and sometimes even dermatitis. Hence it desirable to reduce the fecal material on the skin, to provide a means to isolate the fecal material immediately after discharge, away from the skin. Conventional approaches toward this isolation include providing a diaper with a top sheet with one or more openings, through which the feces can pass for storage underneath this top sheet, away from the skin. However, this approach may not always be effective, particularly when the baby is in a sitting position or when the diaper is already highly urine-loaded, both of which diminish the void volume available to receive the feces.
There is also a desire to improve the comfort and fit of absorbent articles such as diapers, for example to make them thinner and more flexible while preserving or enhancing the article's ability to absorb and hold one or more gushes of liquid, to minimize uncontrolled bowel movement spreading, and to capture bowel movements so as to lead to cleaner skin for the wearer, with consequently less skin irritation and easier clean up.